The Princess of Gailhan
by Ai Ukitake
Summary: A mysterious guest arrives before Uther, she comes bearing some shocking news, and a history ridden with fear and loss. Uther tries to cope with his past coming back to haunt him, Merlin is intrigued and fascinated by her, and Arthur is... Just Arthur.
1. Surpise visit!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and all of it's brilliance.**

* * *

><p>Uther and his counsel were currently talking intently and most boringly about something or other, Merlin wasn't too sure, and to be perfectly honest he didn't care at that moment, his mind was still reeling over the fact that Morgana was, first of all, a magic user, just like he was, <em>and<em> she had tried to kill Uther, luckily Merlin had been around to stop her, or else Camelot would be without their King, and Lord knows what else she had planned up her sleeve!

Then there was the terrible fact that Uther was completely blinded by his fatherly adoration for her that he would not notice what was going on right beneath his nose, and there was absolutely, positively, _no way_ Merlin could ever confront Uther about it, he would no sooner have him hanged or his head for the chopping block before he finished getting the sentence out!

Which meant there was nothing for Merlin to do, other than put a stop to Morgana and her plans before things got out of hand, and possibly even outed herself since it would be impossible for anyone else to without Uth-

The huge wooden doors suddenly opened, breaking Merlin's train of thought and his head snapped up with sudden interest, and several guards strode in, but they were not Camelot's guards, in fact he had no clue where they were from actually, along with the whole room. They bore the emblem of what Merlin could only make out as a Phoenix, a crimson bird shrouded in fire, its glorious wings spread out as if boasting of its power, printed on a metallic gold cloth worn over their mesh armour. They seemed to be formulated in a protective circle, someone walking amongst them in the middle.

They stopped walking a few paces in, while a man all in black, cloak and all, even his hair, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, was black, came forward, stopping before the King, he knelt on one knee, his head bowed low.

"Please accept my most humble apologies for this abrupt disturbance your Highness, for our Princess was ever persistent on her visiting you as soon as possible, she made it clear that it was of the up-most importance that you be made acquainted before an up and coming peril drew ever the closer, my Lord," his voice was a smooth baritone, effortlessly filling the room, his urgency non-disguised. Merlin was becoming ever the more interested indeed.

Uther's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, he like everyone else in the room didn't recognise their emblem of the phoenix, what Kingdom could this be that he had never even heard of?

Despite his annoyance at this sudden intrusion, his curiosity had overridden the frustration, "Very well, allow me to greet this Princess of yours,"

The man rose turning to face as the royal guard stepped aside to reveal a young woman, she wore a floor length pure white silken cloak, the hood sat upon her head, she glided toward Uther, her cloak flowing out beside her and revealing the most beautiful corseted dress, the purest white of course.

She stopped where the man with no name stood and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, her skin the fairest Merlin had laid eyes on, a gentle voice spoke from within the hood, "Thank you, Lucian, you may step aside now," Merlin heard a smile in her soft voice.

Lucian smiled, bowing his head before stepping off to the side, allowing his Majesty to face the King of Camelot.

Uther stood, stepping down from his throne to stand on even ground with this Princess, his curiosity overwhelming him, just as everyone else in the room. Her arms rose, moving her hood from her head, revealing the most unimaginable beauty Merlin could fathom.

Her hair was golden locks falling from the hood and flowing down past her shoulders and reaching her waist, her skin was as pure as light, and her eyes were the deepest blue… Merlin noted how she looked vaguely familiar.

"Uther Pendragon, I am most honored to greet you, although it is fair to say I would have preferred if under less solemn circumstances, but I am afraid that fate has dealt a dark hand indeed, your Highness," her voice was once again soft and gentle as it was when she had addressed Lucian, but this time there was no smile, only a grieved expression, showing her deep regret for the current circumstances.

Uther waited for her to continue, "My name is Athena Pendragon, Princess and current ruler of Gailhan," she spoke loud and clear, her voice ringing in the ears of everyone in the throne room, it was not the gentle tone of before but one full of confidence and pride, just as any strong ruler, she paused as a collected intake of breath from shock at the sudden proclamation, did she say _Pendragon_? "It is nice to finally meet you, Father,"

* * *

><p><strong>So! Hehee~ a cliffhanger on the first chapter! How will Uther react? Better yet, how will Arthur react? Reviews are always welcome! XD<strong>


	2. Her tragic past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin it is the sole property of BBC, I just use them and abuse them! X3 I do own Athena! **

* * *

><p>Athena had been shown to her room, it was glorious to say the least, a four posted queen sized bed stood grandiosely in front of her against the opposite wall, deep red curtains with gold trim hung on the posts and next to the windows, the colours of Camelot royalty, along with the beautiful velvet duvet made neatly across the bed. Stunning wooden oak dressers and wardrobes were dotted expertly around the huge room, shined to perfection, intricate designs decorated along the edges.<p>

Athena was quite stunned at the utter brilliance and… And _wealth_. She may be a Princess but such titles only gained hatred and disgust from outsiders, fear dwelled in their hearts, their closed off minds unwilling to accept magic, and the simple beauty and _good_ it can truly create.

A cough resounded from behind her; she turned startled for a moment before realising that she had been escorted by Arthur's servant, Merlin.

"Oh! I'm sorry Merlin, I was in my own world," she said with a smile. A smile that dazed Merlin.

He couldn't help but grin back, "Don't worry my Lady, are you happy with your room?"

At this Athena's smile brightened further, "I love it! Thank you very much, and just call me Athena, it is my name for a reason you know," she teased, her voice was so soft, and joyful, Merlin relished in listening to it. He mentally slapped himself, he had no clue what had gotten into him!

"You're very welcome, Athena," her name slid from his tongue perfectly, it felt so right saying it, "is there anything you need? Or would you like me to leave you to settle?" he couldn't wipe that cheesy grin from his face, even as he spoke, he must have looked a right idiot to her.

Her eyes held amusement, but she didn't express it, "Thank you, Merlin, I will be fine now," she loved his smile, she wanted him to smile all of the time, Merlin was very handsome in her opinion, and his smile shone so brilliantly, she couldn't help but grin with him.

He took that as his cue to leave, bowing his head before doing so, and shutting the door silently as he took his leave.

Athena wouldn't contain her excitement any longer, she leapt right onto the huge bed big enough for three or even four other people along with her, she was quite small after all, she jumped up and down like an excited child her blonde curls bouncing about her, squealing and laughing happily, she may not always act it, but she was in fact twenty-two years old.

The young woman may be a Princess in her land, but it was far from rich, what she currently wore was the most expensive and beautiful gown she owned, since the majority of her people practised magic, and what with magic still being discriminated among the five kingdoms, well you can see how her own equally large Kingdom was indeed extremely poor.

That did not matter to Athena or her people though, people flocked to her for support and guidance when it came to controlling their powers, and she was a willing service, free of course, she happily let anyone join and live with her and her people. It was such a humble community, everyone looking out for one and other, working together… they all knew what it was to be shunned and have backs turned on them for who they were.

Even Athena who had been shunned from birth…

Her mother was burdened with being unable to bear children, and so Uther, desperate as he was for an heir, sought all of the help he could. When no remedy had been found, he turned to his last and most desperate resort; magic. Uther held no grudge or undying quest to rid the world of magic at this point, but it was not long before he became what he was today.

With the help of magic from an old witch, his wife conceived, and it seemed the gods were high in their favour for she bared twins.

Then she had to give birth, and little did Uther realise what he had agreed to, he had told the witch that at _any_ cost he wanted his wife to bare an heir, it was not until his wife went into labour he found out what that cost was.

His wife's life, and also another seemingly sick twist in the tale.

She grew weak rapidly, and when the children were eventually out, she had just made it to say what names she wanted for them, before she drew her last breath.

Uther's undying and bitter resentment against magic was formed.

Ah yes! The seemingly sick twist in the tale…

As if having his wife so abruptly taken away from him wasn't enough, he was then to be told that his daughter held great magical powers within her.

Without a second's thought he gave her away to an old friend of his wife's, and she became the abandoned daughter's mother.

Uther didn't even think about what he had done, he still had the second twin, his male heir, and at that moment that was all that mattered.

Athena stopped jumping, standing motionless on the bed. For a moment she wondered why she would even come here, she knew of her father's hatred toward magic, he had given away his own daughter for cripes sake!

And then she remembered, Morgana.

She knew it would be difficult, Uther would not accept what she had to say quickly at all.

She had foreseen Uther's destiny, it held great loss and heartbreak, a betrayal of the highest kind… Athena could not do anything to prevent it, for no one could change the future, but she could warn him, and at least some forewarning to guide him and have him ready for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two! Athena's past revealed ;3 Review please! 3<strong>


End file.
